Luna Imperius, Act I Trial by Fire
by Kylandor
Summary: Earth once again faces war amongst itself, only this time it extends to the moon, and it won't be long before Evo's take sides between the Pack, and the new force, Luna Imperius - Rated T for violence, descriptions of war and nuclear aftermath. Renamed
1. Chapter 1

Five years ago, humans constructed nanomachines and they went loose all over Earth, but one kid had powers non-nanite based beforehand, and his energies destroyed the nanites that ever keep trying to infect him, as a result he will never become an Evo, but he does not care about that, he has goals elsewhere, to cure Earth, with fire.

* * *

L U N A

I M P E R I U S

* * *

Location: New York City, damaged Brooklyn Bridge

* * *

Men walked around in NBC (Nuclear-Biological-Chemical) Equipment scanning the area with Geiger counters, they eventually reached the center of the bridge when the counters went crazy, one of the men then said to the others "This is it, Providence has no cover-up now, with this we can at least raise a few heads in the senate for the US to stop funding them..."

Another man walked up and said "All Nanite-Samples completed sir, this kind of nano-tech ability will be effective for Anti-Nanotech Weaponry."

Walking without any NBC suit and equipment was a teenager, about 17. He looked around and said "Only one thing stands in our way then..."

Then scientist rose up and then said "Their new agent, Rex?"

The kid laughed and said "That rookie hasn't even bloodied his hands yet, I'm talking about the ship he is in, the Keep". The scientist then said "Ah I remember now, the Anti-Satellite missiles can be a hinder to our Evac plan." The kid said to the men "Finish up and prepare for phase two."

* * *

The Keep, six hours later 9:15pm, Saturday

* * *

An alarm sounded as the Providence troops quickly rushed to their posts, the only person who wasn't in a hurry was a lazy Rex, who just said "What's the rush around here, it's 9:15 at night." Right behind Rex was Agent Six.

Six then said "Unknown Aircraft are heading towards the Keep, they're obviously not Evos."

* * *

Comm Station

* * *

was in the Comm station at the moment when suddenly a transmission came through, it said "Attention Providence ship, you are no longer welcome since you're attempted Nuclear Attack on New York city, dump all A-SAT munitions now."

A few minutes passed and White from his office spoke to the aircraft saying "The City was infested with Evos, we had no-"

Interrupting him was another transmission that said "I said drop all A-SAT munitions, not make an excuse, you're time is up, whatever prayers you know, say them now." One of the men at the Radar station said "Missiles inbound from 4:00 low!"

* * *

two minutes later

* * *

The Keep exploded just as many ICBMs launched from the surface of the US, France and Japan, they continued out of the atmosphere, not changing their direction to meet a ground target, they were bound for the moon.

Many parachutes could be seen from the Keep's ruins, and Rex was flying southward, Luna Imperius has been born. These chapters will reveal the aftermath of their uprising, and the wars on both Earth and the Moon, as well as the hunt for one of the Pack members who can secure the ability for Luna Imperius to attack from anyplace, at any time, instantly...

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

To those who will die in battle for our end-goal, we salute you now and will when victory rises for us!

- Anthem of Luna Imperius during the hunt for Breach and during the fights on Earth to prevent Providence interception of the Evac Fleet

* * *

L U N A

I M P E R I U S

* * *

Location - Tokyo, Japan - Search Team Two

* * *

The men walked about in blue/gold uniforms, looking around when suddenly a group of Providence soldiers walked by, the men took no notice of them and continued towards the inner parts of the city, although not quarantined, it was considered a hub for Evo activity.

* * *

District Nerima, Tokyo, Japan - Search Team Two

* * *

The Men walked into the seemingly empty district and drew their Mk-23 SOCOM pistols as they continued deeper into the dephs of the district, people from outside the district continued to yell telling them to turn back, but they ignored them.

Suddenly as they were in the dephs of the district they were ambushed by members of the Pack, Biowulf, Breach and Skalamander, but they acted in kind and holstered their guns and drew Combat Knives, they rushed at the Evos with incredible but still human speed. Breach quickly formed a warphole and jumped in, only to appear from behind the charging soldiers and began to attack them from behind, but they were antipicating this and two of the four men turned around 180 degrees while roundhousing Breach into the floor, they then said "This is her, bag 'n' tag boys!". They began to rush at Breach with inhuman speed at this point, and had much faster reaction times then ordinary humans, they began to exchange blows with the four-armed schoolgirl, one of the men sent a punch towards her. Managing to dodge the punch, Breach noticed that the street light behind her was pulverised by the sheer strength of the man who attempted to do the same to her face, however from Behind she felt a sting, and lost consciousness almost immediately after.

The Man who destroyed the street lamp quickly reacted to the situation and jumped to grab a falling Breach, he then said into the Radio headset he was wearing "Target Jenna acquired, proceeding to Evac Zone Alpha". The Response was "Understood, Evac is en-route."

Biowulf slammed his claws into the one of the men that were covering the other two retreating soldiers, punching a hole through his head, but the man exploded into a cloud of smoke revealing a shattered log, from behind a roundhouse kick sent Biowulf flying, and he was killed by a ball of swirling energy from the roundhousing soldier's comrade, the swirling energy ripped Biowulf's chest into unrecognizable pieces of blood covered meat, Skalamander stared at the two and shot off some of his crystals, only for them to be destroyed by a roundhouse kick of sheer power, the roundhousing soldier then rushed towards the Evo and began jabbing him in multiple places, preventing him from moving, the Evo managed to take off the hood of the assailant to reveal what appeared to be a blind man, but the veins near his eyes were sticking out enough to be visible to an average bystander, the man shouted "Eight Tri-Grams, 64 Palms!" in Japanese, within seconds the man jabbed the victim 64 times and stared at the lifeless body falling before him, he then said "Naruto, provide backup for Shikamaru and Sai!"

Taking off his hood was a blonde man about 21 and he said "Right!" before running towards the retreating comrades who were still visable, the comrade who defeated Skalamander rushed off to follow.

* * *

Six weeks later, Houston, Texas, United States of America

* * *

The unknown soldiers hand complete control of the launch sites around, Providence was working together with US National Guard to repel the attacking men but they were too well equiped and well trained to hold off for long. Suddenly the parked rocket began to take off, and shortly after a massive warphole was formed above it, and it flew into the warphole.

* * *

Mare Nectaris (Sea of Nectar), The Moon, two days later

* * *

A city on the air-less, once lifeless rock that orbits our planet was obviously visible to the missiles that headed straight for it, the missiles then struck the city with ferocity and detonated on the spot, destroying the city with nuclear blasts and following behind towards the Sea of Tranquility was the Rocket from Houston.

The Rocket then jettisoned off a large amount of pods that began to propel themselves via rockets towards various places in the Sea of tranquility, as they struck the ground some of their doors opened up to reveal unmanned vehicles bringing construction materials, the Lunar Colonial forces were formed.

* * *

The history has been told, now the plan unravels as the mastermind behind this operation walked down the hall of a massive structure, two years after the events foretold.

* * *

The 17 year old teen walked up to the dining room of the hallway he was in, the windows showed majestic structures and small flying ships, almost every building was connected in some way by tube bridges to other buildings, there was no blue sky, there was in the background, Earth, and it looked so small.

The doors opened and he walked up to the empty-seated table filled with assorted foods from different places, there was Sushi, BBQ Pork, Roast Beef and many other foods from seemingly various places and countries of Earth, another door on the other side of the table opened and in walked Breach, a four armed schoolgirl, Ex-Pack member, and she sat down, the teen across the table which was as long as a Ford Ranger began to speak, saying "Ah, Jenna, long time no see, I do hope you remember me." Jenna(Breach) sat down and said "Ray Zenji, from before, this happened. You used to be my friend at High School." Ray sat down and shouted something in Japanese and began to eat the Sushi on his side of the Table, Jenna likewise did the same, only she began to eat the BBQ Pork instead, after about an hour, the table was empty of food, plates and utensils, both had eaten quite a lot, and left no scrap since the waiters came to take the plates and utensils. Ray began to speak again and said "You certainly have manners Jenna, like always." Jenna then said "You were the only person who didn't bully me or after the incident, completely insult me to your heart's content." Ray responded saying "I'm glad my dear friend remembers me, any questions to ask about the past before we talk about the future?" Jenna then said "Three days after the incident you left and when I was almost killed by two gang members, were you the one who shot them from a dark alley?" Ray then said "Yes, but not directly, I ordered one of my men to look after you when I left, this plan was set into motion long before I met you dear friend." Jenna then said "What is it that you wish?" Ray then says "Your ability to form two-way conduits in space was present at birth, your oversized arms and additional arms are the only Evo ability you truly have, I can now cure you of this inability and teach you how to fight amongst my most elite." Jenna then said "You can... cure me?" Jenna pauses then continues saying "I don't really like these arms but I can keep my teleporting ability?" Ray stands up and says "Not Teleporting, Wormhole Formation, a matter of technicality my dear friend, and yes I can restore your arms to what they once were, in addition to removing the extras." Jenna noticed Ray was walking towards her side of the table and then said "And the catch?" Ray then says "All you have to do is serve in my Elite team without non-verbal opposition to my execution of my intentions." Ray reached the other side of the table and drew a Katana blade (Samurai Sword) and pulled out a sheath for it, he slid the sword into the black sheath and handed it to Jenna saying "Do you accept?" Jenna then nodded her head taking the blade and said "Yes, might I ask though what you intend, and how you will do so." Ray said "I will bring Earth back to the drawing board, and colonize the remains of what once was, I do not have enough resources to cure all humans, so I will cure who I can, and evacuate them, then at that moment I will burn the entire Earth in Nuclear fire and then repair the radiation damage, colonize the planet and embark to colonize the known Galaxy." Jenna could not believe what she heard, but realized she had no choice but to go with the plan, not because of her will to look normal, but because of what defying the promise she just made to someone who she knew was more powerful then herself.

* * *

Earth, 12 minutes later, Area 51, Hangar 44

* * *

Rex stood near , Six and Bobo as the scientists were studying the remains of a ship and bringing out a human-like figure with a helmet from the ship, his hands however were not wearing gloves, and their color was blue, this was first contact with an extraterrestrial civilization, the man was alive but injured, they rushed him to the Infirmary.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
